somerset_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Farm Manager 2018
Farm Manager 2018 was released for Windows on 6 April 2018. The game is developed by the Polish Cleversan Software and published by PlayWay. Description Manage your own farm in the game Farm Manager 2018! Expand your farm business, produce cheap and sell your products at high prices. Control the land cultivation process, select the best employees, buy the most appropriate farm equipment, raise livestock and process the harvested crops. Various camera modes allow you to enter into a strategic view as well as to look at the world through the eyes of the employee. Respond to the changing weather and seasons. Create a greenhouse to sell crops in early spring. Buy new and used special agricultural machinery to quickly harvest and sell crops before their expiration date. Optimize costs and employ seasonal workers only during the harvest time. Accept challenges from neighbors to prove who is the best farmer in the area. }} | playlist = Playlist | link = | date = 5 October | year = 2018 | source = https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsNXUdJO5jXw-vKjD9_77RzwDfON7ly_4 Somerset Gaming }} Video Links *Farm Manager 2018 - Episode 1 (Released: 14 April 2018) *Farm Manager 2018 - Episode 2 (Released: 16 April 2018) *Farm Manager 2018 - Episode 3 (Released: 6 October 2018) *[ Farm Manager 2018 - Episode 4] (Released: ) Video Thumbnail Farm Manager 2018 Episode 1.jpg|Episode 1 Farm Manager 2018 Episode 2.jpg|Episode 2 Farm Manager 2018 Episode 3.png|Episode 3 Farm Manager Episode 4.png|Episode 4 System Requirements Minimum= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- *Requires a 64-bit processor and operating system :*OS: Windows 7/8/10 (64-bit versions) :*Processor: Intel i5-2400, AMD FX-8320 :*Memory: 4 GB RAM :*Graphics: GTX 560 2GB, AMD Radeon 7850 2GB :*DirectX: Version 11 :*Storage: 6 GB available space |-| Recommended= *Requires a 64-bit processor and operating system :*OS: Windows 7/8/10 (64-bit versions) :*Processor: Intel i7-2600K, AMD FX-8350 :*Memory: 8 GB RAM :*Graphics: GTX 970 4GB, AMD R9 290 4GB :*DirectX: Version 11 :*Storage: 6 GB available space Steam Game Updates v20180408= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- *Few fixes for loading savegames *Wide screen resolutions *Some improvements for fonts and texts in Chinese *Taking animals for slaugtherhouse from more than one building *Harvesting potatos *Some improvements for pathfinding in fertilizing (on new works) *Meet balance *Tomato and pepper balance *Default value of efficiency in production window to max *Autotrade fix for buying things *Longer expire date for some seeds and seedlings *Fix for interupting call after unassigning staff from storage from silage (and probly few others) *Fix in destroing glasshouse with fild inside it *Disabled grass in Roundpress *Change of windturbine position in building menu to more visible *Few improvemenets in German translation |-| v20180411= Update v20180411: *More fixes with game loading *More fixes for pathfinding and teleporting *Fixes with fertilizing and spraying which allowed having same employee in two tasks after loading *Keeping release date os seasonal worker after loading game *Camera rotation with Left ALT + Right Mouse Button *Fixed manual baling and collecting hay piles *Slightly lower beef price Update v20180410: *Fixed problem with factories - all workers assigned were required *Added 'Teleport' button for vehicles and staff which can help in some pathfinding issues as a workaround *Next few fixes for loading savegames and saving them (thanks guys for all savegemes you sent to us, it was very helpfull for finding those issues, not all savegemes were checked) *Bigger font in Chinese for machine window Update v20180408 v2: *Displaying time to harvest on field window *Fix for some loading issues *Fix for some cases of starting game with black screen *Few fixes for pathfinding *Few fixes for vehicles stuck on each other *Few fixes for employees stuck on opening door *Lower income from windturbines *Saving info about earned cash from windturbine *Accepting 3 level of owners house on task asking for 2 *Changed mechanics for silage production *Fix for double reserved resources for silage *Fix for moving more resource from production building by employees *Few fixes for machines blocked while entering on bridge *Slightly bigger price of corn seeds |-| v20180416= Update v20180416: *Fix for rounding tractor (reported on sprinkler watering) *Resources in animals and production building don't have expiry date any more. It's strat counting only in warehouse *HUD scaler improvements *Fix for disabled autotrade right after upgrading to 3lvl of owners house *Fix for birds minitask *Fix for driver walking in machines *Fix for unavailable staff after canceling harvesting with autosell option *Few more fixes for collisions and paths *Now food for animals can be moved by more than one worker at once *Larger capacity of staff hand tools (moving food and resources) *Fix for payed loan *Changed amount of taken animals to slaughterhouse *Fix for broken machines being blockers for another vehicles on the road *Fix for unvisible haypiles *More fixes for stuck staff *Fix for some cases of stuck staff in building doors *Fix for allowing assigning staff during work after harvesting with chest trailer *Fix for staff climbing on collide with building mesh *Moving food for animals by all assigned employees instead of only one *Bigger capacity of staff box for moving resources *Fix for few glitches in production building waiting for resource to start production *Removing expired produced resource from factories and animals building *Showing broken machine by red outline, auto opening broken machine modal on click *Icon indicator for broken machine in garage *Spawning machine in its own parking if it was saved in different parking lot *Few fixes for counting loans *Lower beef price (based on many requests) *Lower volume of production buildings and demolish sound Update v20180413 v2: *Fix for manure spreader on 100x100 fields *More frequent moving food for animals *Crash on production without proper warehouse *More fixes for lading and saving *Fixed few reasons for huge savegame files hard to load *More fixes for loading and saving game *Fix for checking amount on harvested resources on campaign goals *More fixes for pathfinding *Info in machine windows about waiting for mechanic *And many more small issues... Update v20180413: *Less sensitive pathfinding so there should be much less exclamation marks *Improvements and fixing for workers in animals and production building - moving staff, producing etc *date format changed in few windows to same format as on topbar *Many fixes in problems while loading or saving *Smaller size of savegames in most cases *Enabling 100x100 field on 3rd level sometimes didn't work *Saving contract date for seasonal workers |-| v20180428= *Many optimization improvements *Longer expiry date for meat and cucumber seeds *Fix for blinking rooftops of pigsty *Improvements and fixes for stopped production and delivering animals to slaughterhouses *Changes in autofill *Disabled production building audio source on game loading *Improvements in feeding *Improvements in factories *Fixes in mowing resources from animals building to warehouse *Fixes in amount of resources produced by animals *Allowing for mowing resources from animals building to warehouse when staff is going for food (in same target building) *Autoinsemination *Enabled mods *Numbering fields and buildings of the same kind *Ukrainian translations *Korean translations *Other fixes and modifications |-| v20180821= *New feature – automating work AI, *Fixed inability to repair the broken machine, *Fixed the issue with saving scenario goals, *More optimisation changes, *Minor bug fixes. In-Game Screenshots by Somerset Gaming External links * Farm Manager 2018 Playlist * Steam Category:Games